The present invention concerns an elevator monitoring unit for an elevator hoistway access opening (termination) at a floor.
An elevator monitoring unit comprises the necessary electrical sub-assemblies for the control and regulation of the elevator and particularly of the elevator drive. Furthermore, ordinary elevator monitoring units contain today the interfaces and input modules necessary for maintenance and diagnostics. In case of elevators with no motor room, this elevator monitoring unit is placed advantageously within the area of the elevator hoistway termination.
An elevator hoistway lock enables access from the floor to the car. It consists essentially of movable doors and a door frame fastened in the building, which among other things exhibits at least two vertical door posts.
The installation of electrical devices (or an elevator monitoring unit) in the elevator hoistway termination or in the door post is well-known from the Soviet patent document SU 1 654 214. These solutions were refined with the European patent specification EP 0680921 and the Japanese patent specification JP 03018569. These solutions swivel thereby the door post, or respectively the relevant door post part around a vertical axle to the side.
A disadvantage of this solution is that caused by the swivelling movement a large aperture area is necessary, or the access to the controlling equipment is difficult.
The requisite maintenance works in the elevator monitoring unit cause an unrestricted as possible access to all sub-assembly elements. This causes an accordingly large aperture, which, in the case of the well-known solutions, can be realized only by a large aperture angle with the associated space requirement.